A visitor from another world
by the writing dwarf
Summary: An astronaut from earth, is sent on a mission to build a colony, but little did he know wich planet he was landing on.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do **not** own in any way The inheritance cycle, all of that was written by Christopher paolini, if you haven't read them all, get off your ass and pass by a library.

This fic is my first one ever, hope it isn't bad, but hey, you guys are the ones who say if its good or not so, yhea, enjoy.

This takes place rigth after Galbatorix is defeated, Alex, his ship, all the stuff he uses and his dog are all out of my imagination.

Alex's POV

closing in on target, prepare for landing stage. the computer told Alex. finaly, after eigth years of traveling through space in a module the size of a house, with the only company of his dog, Ben, he had arrived at exoplanet Echo 5, this planet had been struck by a evolution catalyst sent by earth all the way back in 2056, since then, ten thousand years had past and the catalyst had done its job, there was now a suitable atmosphere and earth-like plantlife, as well as (acording to the computer) some probability of human-like species. but now he was about to land on it and comence with the colony, every thing he would need was packed in the four massive cargo bays attached to the back of his module, now, as the ship started it's orbit burn anxiety built up inside him, Ben, barked happily and moved his tail.

Orbit burn complete. the computer said with it's mechanic voice.

"Okay..." Alex said to Ben "I'll go check on the ship, you stay put" Ben looked at him and sat down.

Alex walked towards the small hallway that comunicated his module with the cargo bays and prepared to leave the artificial gravity of his module. He leaped into nothingness, grabing onto the ladder, we advanced towards the area with the status computers, the displays were all good, no pressure loss, no hull breaches, nothing to worry about. He looked into a display, wich had the view of an external camera; the planet was gorgeous, for what he could see, there was a signle landmass with a desert near its center and a massive group of mountains far in the southwest, an a huge green area in the south, pressumably a forest.

He entered the airlock, EVA suit on, and exited the craft.

It was even more beautifulthan than the planet, the colossal ship was about six kilometers long and two kilometers in diameter; on the front was the rotating ring that served as his habitat, it could create a gravity-like force using centrifugal force and came with a small farm. then there were the cargo bays, four large metalic tubes rigth "under" the hab, and the twin engines, with their respective fuel tanks were in the back. This was the UK ranger 1, the ship that the UK (Alex's country) had built for space exploration, in the year 2050, there was a "diplomatic" war on planet earth; the victorious countrys decided to make world peace, but since the entire world stopped suffering from hunger the population line went vertically up, so, colonys! yay!

Alex fell into a trance watching his marvellous ship.

Pilot. he computer boomed from the suit's speaker, snapping him out of his trance. please report to habitat module for landing procedures, i'd like to remind you that landing while in a cero gravity ambient could be very harmfull to your health.

So Alex pulled on the rope, in and out of the airlock, moved along the hallway, into the hab, throug the small farm and into the comand module. He tied Ben's harness to the safety pole intended for that purpose.

"Okay computer, pilot at hab proceed with landing procidure" Alex said letting the pun roll out of his mouth.

Burning...

Alex felt a small tug at his stomach as the twin drives powered on, he enshured that Ben was laying down besides him and waited for hell to break lose.

Entering upper atmosphere, heat sielding integrity at 98%

Alex fidgeted with his fingers and Ben looked at him as if saying "seriously?"

Entering stratosphere, heat shielding integrity at 86%. Commencing final burn.

Alex felt the ship vibrate a bit as the engines cranked up to full power.

Distance to surface, 700 feet, 500 feet, 300 feet, landing speed 3.9 meters per second... landing successfull.

Eragon's POV, a while before the landing.

Eragon was enyoing the last day of his stay in Alagësia, he'd be leaving the next morning to the unknown with his trusty ship. He was currently lying down in his tent, in a camp near the brand new capitol of a new empire.

 _L_ _itle one, one of Nasuada's couriers is in fron of the tent, he looks pretty startled_. Saphira told him, he got up, walked towards the entrance and oppened it to reveal that, indeed, a courier was standing there.

"Eragon shadeslayer" he said in a hurried voice "Lady Nasuada sent me to give you an urgent message"

"And what would this message be?" Eragon asked him with a calm voice.

"From what i've been told, a strange object was spotted in the sky, it is moving from east to west and repeats. Lady Nasuada wants you to see what you can find out about it"

"where would this object be?" He asked looking at the sky.

"i have no idea, but it is probably not good news, Nasuada awaits you in that field" he said pointing an a closeby field, in the middle, you could see a group of people, most likely Nasuada and her guards.

 _Saphira wait here_ , _it's probably just some nuinsance._ Eragon said to her as he ran out of the small camp and into the field the courier had signaled.

"Eragon" Nasuada greeted him " i'm glad you could get here quick enough, the thing just started spitting fire, pretty dragon-like, what do you think?"

Eragon looked up at the sky and saw what Nasuada was talking about, a shiny gray figure could be seen in the sky, with fire coming out of it, like a dragon, but some things were off, there was no wing movement, and the figure looked more like a tube than a dragon. Then, to Eragon and Nasuada's surprise, it started getting bigger, and bigger, and bigger...

 _Saphira!_ The mental shout echoed through the field.

 _On my way_. she answered.

the object had now gotten outrageously large, it looked like a giant metal monolith, it had four tube-like structures at the middle, a rotating ring on the tip and two giant tubes that were spitting flames so big they could make even the biggest dragon jelous. Then it all ended, with a barbaric roar, the beast stood litle more than five hundred miles from the castle, afterwards the behemoth fired ropes into the ground and made an inmence creaking sound but made no further movement.

Alex's POV

 _anchors secured, please stand by while the sistem reviews ship status... complete. Reviewing machinery status... complete._ _Reviewing ambient... Warning, exesive gravity and atmosphere pressure, protective suit is advised._

"Thanks computer" Alex said while suiting up in the protective suit, now that was an amazing piece of engeneering, even though it is actually a diving suit fitted for air instead of water but mhe, it works and its great. He went once again down the ladder,only this time he was actually going down instead of pushim himself down the hole, and prepared to leave the shutle for the first time in eigth years. He could hear Ben snoring in the hab, good for him. He pressed the small screen on his left forearm, a small plataform extended outwards and he nearly got a heart attack, there was a castle in front of him, how on earth would a human structure like that be on a planet ten ligthyears away from eath?!

Then, to his increasing horror, he saw humanoid figures running towards his ship, with the shine of armour and wepons thousands of years old, then a blue beast came flying into vew, finishing the heart attack. He didn't doubt for a second, he typed * _form defensive perimeter*_ on drone command and retreated the plataform, courled up into a ball and not so gallantly, fainted.

Eragon's POV, flying towards Alex's ship.

 _what **is** that thing?_ he asked Saphira.

 _I have no idea._ she answered.

Then Eragon wished he had brougth Glaerd's heart of hearts with him, the old dragon migth know what the object was.

Then the thing oppened one of the tube-like structures and some of the wierdest animals he'd ever seen came flying out of it; small metalic balls that had metalic tubes facing the front and left a blue trail as the flew, big box-like creatures that left four blue trails and many other things. They came out of the object and formed a solid barrier with the tubes all pointed outwards, he couldn't see the object anymore but he could've sworn he saw a man on a plataform.

 _I think we shouldn't get any closer._ Saphira said.

 _Yhea, you're rigth, i'll go ahead and scout this "thing" on my own, those creatures won't hit me as easily if i'm alone_.

 _Be carefull nonetheless_ , _that man could be a formidable opponent if he can controll that many creatures._

Eragon jumped off Saphira's back as soon as they landed and started sprinting towards the object, but he got no closer than then feet when one of the strange creature pointed the tubes at him.

Alex's POV; inside the hab.

 _Warning, authorisation for engagement is needed._

"What the hell does that mean?"

 _Attack drone A-21 has spotted an intruder._

"Then shoot it! Why haven't you yet?!" He shouted, Ben came to him, starteled by the noise.

 _The life form matches the traits of a Homo Sapiens._ Fear crep into my heart, so my worries were rigth, the evolution catalyst that carried the bacteria that had started evolution on earth, also carried the bacteria from wich humans evolved, so, humans happened.

"You are authorised to fire, kill the guy!"

Eragon's POV; outside the ship.

The moment of hesitation on the creature was over, Eragon had barely a second before it spewed out a piece of metal, it impacted his arcane barriers, shredding them to pieces and draining all of his energy, but all his strength wasn't enough to even slow the pellet down; it hit his left shoulder with the force of a canonball, sending him flying back and behind a rock.

 _Eragon!_ he heard Saphira cry, and then the world went black.

Alex's POV

"Did you kill it?"

T _he drone was unable to eliminate the target, a life form unrecognised by the scanner interfered and destroyed the drone._

"Damm it! those things cost money!"

 _Captain, more humans are surrounding the shuttle, permission to engage?_

"They're just unevolved apes! exterminate them!"

 _Roger that, exterminating..._

Mabey they were less evolved, but they were people nonetheless, he couldn't just wipe them out, I would be bad for his pay.

"Computer! change orders: don't kill them, mangle them, aim for the legs."

 _Roger that, switching aim._

An hour later, the attack had ended, looked like the humans were all worn out. He was in the cockpit, watching the replay of when the first person was shot, something was strange; the drone had aimed for the head, an instant kill, but when the bullet got close to the man, it did as if it had hit a glass pane, and again, and again, and again until the bullet ended up hitting the left shoulder sending the man flying backwards behind a rock, as the drone advance to eliminate the target; the beast flew into the scaner. It looked like a winged crocodyle, actually, it looked like a dragon; a blue dragon... But that wasn't possible, dragons were mythological creatures, not actual living things. This is a pretty screwed up planet. He scratched Ben behind the ears.

"I'm getting tired of this damm hab, computer! make a larger defensive perimeter and deploy the mining machine, let's get this party started!"

 _acnologed, commencing colony construction stage 0-_ _3._

Eragon's POV; the following day.

"Eragon!" Arya shouted at him "Wake up already!"

"What happened?" I asked with a sore throat.

"you got shot with this" She simply answered holding a metal pellet "at least acording to what Saphira told me"

"How long has it been? where am I? Is everyone alrigth? has the thing done anything else? did-" but he coudn't continue because he startedd coffing.

"Take it easy, it has been only a day" she said to him "You are back at the capitol, in the medical pavellion; shortly after you got shot, those animals formed a circle around the monolith, they dont let anyone close, but the only shoot for the legs. Also, a massive contraption was deployed, it looked like a box, with a big water wheel-like wheel in front; it scoops up dirt and then sends the iron and other ores to a series of other contraptions"

"But what **is** it doing?"

"I have no idea. By the way, Nasuada is gathering a diplomatic party to aproach the object while we wait for the urgals, dwarves and elves to be here, she wants you to go with her but also added that I should stay here and protect the camp"

Alex's POV.

"Nothing like an evening walk isn't there Ben old friend" he told his dog while the walked around the ship "the city should start building itself in three days, you know, so we just need to live in that hab for two more days Ben!" Ben barked happily.

 _pilot, there is a group of humans near the northen perimeter_. the computer said throug his PDA.

"Repell them then, shoot them in the legs"

 _They are carying a white flag, the human gesture for truce_ _, I believe._

how odd, i'm on my way, don't attack them"

 _Roger that._

Shortly after, he was standing in the northen perimeter, looking at the distance, he could see a group of people walking his way, carrying a big white flag.

when they reached where he was, an ebony woman steped forwards and speaked.

"I an Nasuada, can you undestand me?"

the wierd part was that she speaked english, perfect goddam english in the middle of galactic nowhere.

"I do, I am Alex Hunter, human from planet earth" a puzzeled look showed up on her face, as if she was also wondering how he spoke their language, and probably also wondering what the hell did he just say.

"What is your pourpose here?" she inquired.

"I come to set up a colony"

" But this is the centre of the Varden empire, you can't just place a city rigth next to it!" she yelled, it looked like she was getting impatient.

"I'm sorry, but, what can you do to stop me?"

Now she looked furious "We have the most powerfull mages in all of this world, we've got the elves on our side, the dwarves as well. You. Have. No. Chance!"

I couldn't help but laugh, I mean really, magic? Dwarves and elves? what was this? the lord of the rings?

"Does all this seem funny to you!?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes, What are you talking about? are there hobbits too?"

I thougth she looked pissed before, but now she looked enraged "Eragon, please kill this idiot"

"Yes lady nasuada"

Eragon's POV

as Eragon entered the stranger's mind, his first thougth was "an elf" the mind was so complicated it migth as well have been a maze, the wierdest part of it all was that he sensed an even smarted beign, very close to the man's mind, as he induged into it, a series of red symbols blocked his way, then a mental arrow was shot into his mind, shattering his defences and his mind with them. He was being killed, his memories were getting ripped out and deleted, he let out a scream then collapsed.

Alex's POV

An error messge flashed in his PDA it read: "Warning: foreign software detected, proceeding to eliminate..."

Then the tall blonde man, the one he had shot earlier, bent down, vomited blood and rolled his eyes; then fainted. All his companions looked at him, and then at me in horror, but I wasn't paying attention.

"How fascinating, he managed to "link" with my computer and got wrekt by the antivirus, also when i shot him earlyer he manged to intentionaly changed the bullet's trajectory"

They all looked at me as if I was an alien... oh, wait, I am an alien for them. Anyways, i typed for collecting drone 48 to come pick him up and take him to the lab for further examination, and as the drone came into view I said "So much for your mage, I guess that is too bad for you; now i'll take him away and there is nothing you can do abou-" He was cutted off by a roar as the blue dragon came into view spitting fire out of it's mouth, it tried to reach for the fallen man, but it couldn't get near because I shot at her with my hand held heavy handgun (befor you throw crap at me for bringing a gun to first contact, allow me to say that the totally deserved it) the drone took the guy and the dragon went after it, but, as soon as it got near, attack drones swarmed it and chased it back; as they turned around to go back to their position, one fired two missiles that went behind the dragon, tracking it.

"I really do hope that that guy and that giant lizard aren't your best troops, because if they are you are screwed. Now get lost before i ask my friends to fire at you as well" I said waving my hand at them.

Defeated, Nasuada turned around and started walking, with her companions behind her.

"What a terrible first contact" I said to no one in particular "Well, got a colony to bui... Oh no! I forgot to set up the comunication array, what an idiot"

Author note: this fic, I wrote because I couldn't find any in wich Alagësia is visited by people from earth, also, I am cosidering extending this to other series, so, if you would like for a series about a specific series, lets say... attack on titan, or percy jackson. tell me and i'll consider sending one of my brave astronauts over. Also, I am **VERY** sorry for my most likely awfull spelling, english isn't my first language and so I may mess up a bit with the grammar, also the fact that I'm writing this on py phone makes grammar very hard to check. I am very sorry if my writing offends you. Also, anyone knos how to put that line to separate stuff?


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own in any way The inheritance cycle, all of that was written by Christopher paolini, if you haven't read them all, get off your ass and pass by a library.

So, chaper two! I haven't had any bad reviews on the first one so guess I migth as well make another chapter. (special thanks to flaming eyeball for being the first reviewer)

Alex's POV; the day after capturing Eragon:

Alex got up from his hab bed (a shelf with a matress on top) and streched out.

 _Good morning captain._ The computer saluted.

"Good morning computer" I answered almost whispering "what is on today's agenda?"

 _You'll need to set up the pressure dome, the communication area and do manual maintenance on the drill's engine, the rest of today is free._

"Thanks"

 _You're welcome_.

Alex walked over to the controll pannel and pressed a few drone commands, that's the communication relay problem solved; then he mannually trigered the pressure dome instalment, the pressure dome was bassically a plastic bubble, you lowered the pressure on the inside to make it better for you; after that, all you need is something to hold you up in the 1.6 g envirorment. then for last he took the elevator, as soon as he had arrived at the ground floor he suited up and openned the door, he would leave Ben inside the shuttle untill the pressure was stable.

A pebble, that's all it takes to damage the drilling machine, a pebble in the gears, I took it out and the machine cranked back up to full power, then I contemplated what I was going to do the rest of the day.

Eragon's POV:

It didn't exist, It was just aware of it's own existance, then, a flash came back; he remembered, even though bareley, he was shure he was Eragon shadeslayer; or at least he was at some point, now he was just an empty shell.

then the world exploded in front of him, he remembered everything, even though some of it was foggy he could recall alost everything from his life, he tried contacting saphira but couldn't achieve anything.

 _memory download suscesfull._ a disembodied voice said from somewhere above him, he was sitting in a white room with a door, a bed and a metalic contraption that looked wierd, like a cristal box with a pen attached to an arm inside.

 _pilot entering room._ the voice said, Eragon had no idea what a pilot was, or what he was doing in this room. As he was lost in his mind, a man walked into the room, he was wearing some sort of tigthly knitted black mail armor, he was holding a cup with something boiling in ti and had glass in front of his face so he couldn's see his features correctly, he looked like a male human though.

"Hello there chap" the man saluted.

What the hell is a chap? Eragon thougth.

"What are you?" he asked, not bothering for diplomacy, after all, he WAS a hostage.

"A human being, just like you, would you like some tea?"

He took the cup, wich had a small bag inside, and muttered a spell to chech for poisons, he found none.

 _Intentional energy displacement detected_. The voice said once again.

"Who is that?" Eragon asked.

"That would be my trusty computer" he simply answered.

"What is a computer?"

"A prosessing unit attached to a power suplly" He must've seen his face, because then he added "Another person, but without a body" Eragon nodded in undestanding.

"So" The man said "I believe you're name was eragun? aragorn? no, Eragon! that's it, My name is Alex hunter"he extended his hand in a friendly gesture, I just looked at him whit a cold glare.

"Okay, would you mind demonstrating that power you have, you know, to move things and link with computers"

"That, mister is one of the rider's most valued secrets, I will not be sharing it with you"

"Okay, do as you wish, that machine" he said while pointing at the small device "will print food and water three times a day, I'll give you a day to think about i-" but he never finished.

"Brisingr!" eragon yelled, his palm shining as the fireball launched itself at the man, but, as it came closer, it impacted something and a blue bubble materialized around the guy.

"That drained a cuarter of my battery" he siad with fury blazing in his eyes, he took something from his hip, a cylinder with a glass square on top, and pulled a trigger.

a staggoring pain erupted from his left leg, rigth under the knee, he had a hole now, the man said:

" I thougth you were reasonable, I've been proved wrong, if you don't mind your memory extraction will befgin now, Computer! start the MS sistem!"

 _commencin power up... power up complete... stand by for procedure: 1%_.

then the world went black as pain exploded inside his head.

Alex's POV:

he looked at the man lying still in front of him and decided to extract some blood, if he coud splice it rigth, he could make a clone.

 _pressure dome instalation complete, communication relay active, would you like to set the canine companion free._

"Yes, please" he answered from the lab "Also get me a comunication with earth relay satellite nº18 up and running, id like to say hi"

 _Roger that captain, rely set type you message._ Apeared on a screen next to the table he was working on.

"Hello, landed three sols ago, forgot to set up rely, don't kill me, i'll be sending a data download" and pressed send.

 **AUTHOR NOTE:** so there you have the second chapter, again, sorry for grammar and/or offensive content. I'll await you feedback and recomendations, thanks for reading.


	3. chapter three

Disclaimer: I do not own in any way The inheritance cycle, all of that was written by Christopher paolini, if you haven't read them all, get off your ass and pass by a library.

chapter three is here, I read the review sugesting that I add Murtagh and I decided to take it, glad to see someone is sticking around to read this fic so here you go!

Also, yes, Alex is basically dick mc dickface.

Arya's POV, in the Varden camp outside Alex's perimeter:

 _Feeling any better?_ she asked Saphira, a scouting party has gone to look for her after Eragon was captuered, they had found her lying on the ground, with small pieces of metal covering her broken scales; the mages in the varden were healing her, but she lost a lot of scales on her left side, as well as part of the left wing's membrane.

 _A litle bit, as soon as my wing heals, i'll go give hell to that small man that thinks so high of himself!_

 _Saphira, litsen to me._ Arya told the blue dragoness. _When you're healed, we need you to find Thorn and Murtagh, two dragons and a rider is better than just one dragon, not to mention that the hole in your scales will present a big target._

 _I admit that you're rigth, but still, I wish I could do something more._

 _Dont wo_ _rry, Saphira, tomorrow, the elves will get here with the dwarves close behind, if you can find the rider of the red dragon, we'll give hell tho this man!_

 _Agreed, now i'll get some rest for tomorrow's fligth._

 _Good sleep,_ Bjartskular.

Alex's POV, in the research lab:

After a long nigth of sending a messge, waiting the outrageous hour and a half for earth to recieve and respond, he'd managed to get everithing that happened through to command, they had simply given suggestions on how to set up different systems and are currently sending me a data download for a virtual gene tester, so I can finnaly see how this IED (Intentional Energy Displacement, as the computer had named the ability of the man held in the lab) worked. After a long time of digging through the man's memory, he'd found out nothing other than it was "the ability to do an action instantly for an energy cost" but apearently it was genetical, because only certain people could use it. There were a lot of things to learn about this world, but my computer cataloged it into folders for easy access (damm, that thing is smart)

Ben was lying besides him sleaping (wich is apearently the only thing he's usefull for, besides low-requirement social company)

 _Data download complete._ The computer blasted from a speaker, almost making Ben get stuck on the roof from the scare.

"No need to wait, start the test and power up machine eigth"

 _confirmed._

Machine eigth was one hell of a machine, It was basically a bat that could grow an adult human in a day, it was sent for the event in wich earth turned uninhabitable while I was here, it carryed material to make fourty-nine human beigns ( twenty-five females and twenty-four males) the idea Earth (or "united kingdoms of the world" UKW) came up with was to make a hybrid between an earth human genome with the genes required to use the IED.

Alex walked towards the main control pannel and stared at the statistics for a bit, apparently there was a nice amount of radioactive material under his perimeter, he decided to press a button on drone comand, an expedition; five drilling robots, five cargo robots and fifteen attack bots. They would leave from the opposite side of the native's camp and gather uranium samples (for energetic, not ballistic uses, but I won't promise anything!) and bring them back. I hope a hundred and fifty total ammo belts will make the cut but you never know. He then walked towards the window and saw the small mechanical expedition headed towards the bubble's airlock.

"Okay, hey you lazy dog, want to go for a walk?" Ben started running towards the lab door with me behind him.

Nasuada's POV; in the camp:

"Do you understand what you have done?" a mad Orrin said "You violated a white flag, Insulted the man we know nothing about, told Eragon to kill him! and I forgot you also lost Eragon and almost got Saphira killed!"

"Look Orrin, The man was insulting us, he said we could do nothing to stop him, after that I told Eragon to kill him"

"And you lost Eragon, also, one of the escorts I interrogated about the event said that you initiated the verbal agressions" Orrin said in a loud voice.

"The man came ARMED to a meeting under a white flag!"

"You didn't even know that untill he used the wepon, you're the one who attacked first"

Nasuada, defeated, said.

"Orrin, I accept that I didn't act correctly, but now we have more urgent matters; we need to take this man out, leaving him there would be a time bomb, just waiting to blow up our whole empire"

"I think the same, but I'd say we wait until the elves, dwarves and urgals are here to take any action course. Also we will need to find out a way to kill those metallic creatures"

"We will have the elves figure out what they can about those, should we attempt another diplomatic aproach in the mean time?" Nasuada asked the man.

"Not until Murtagh is with us, also, I think I should go on this mission istead of you"

"I couldn't agree mor-" But she was cut off by a courier at the door.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Lady Nasuada" The small boy said "a group of metallic beasts was spotted leaving the bubble towards the south, most were the ones that attack"

"How many in total?" Orrin asked.

"About twenty five" The courier responded.

"We should wai to see what they do, you said they were going south? we have nothing important in that direction"

"I'd say we send a group of a hundred men, wait to see what they do, and if anything wierd happens, they shat atack the group, I doubt twenty five of those beasts can take on a hundred men" Orrin offered.

"I agree" Nasuada added "We will send those men and five couriers to get information on the way, they are relativeley closeby"

"I shall go Inform the men" Orrin said "Boy, you did well, go get some sleep"

"thank you, king Orrin" the young man answered.

Alex's POV, the next day:

As per usual, he got up and read the agenda, wich was free for today, and the UKW message box (wich was empty) He got a nice hot tea and took small sips of it while he went back to the labs, on his watñy there he saw the city going up, starting on the artificial food farms.

He reached the lab in about a minute, he went in qnd checked the systems, the tube that pumped atmosphere from outside the bubble was fine, interior pressure fine and the specimen inside (was his name Eragon?) was recovering from the brain damge dealt by the intensive memory extraction, he was lying in the bed, with nutrients getting pumped into his blood.

"Computer? how is the gene splicing going?"

 _the genome is complete, the only thing missing is the bat authorisation._

"You're authorised, use a female one, we have an extra one after all"

 _Confirmed captain, the human is being grown 1% progress._

"Tag the GC (Genetical Construct) as Echo"

 _Confirmed, anything else?_

"Yes, actually, what's the status on the expedition?

 _All twenty five drones are still operational and not a single bullet was shot, yet._

"Any suspiciou activity on the other humans?"

 _Nothing specific to report, launching a recon satellite would be optimal for full review._

"Oh, rigth, I have so much at my disposal that I forget what I have, prep one for launch, please"

 _Roger that._

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** okay, there you have chapter three, you wil get your Murtagh next chapter, once again thanks for suporting this fic and ask any questions you have; Sorry for bad grammar and offensive content.

I'm open to suggestions.


	4. chater 4

Disclaimer: I do not own in any way The inheritance cycle, all of that was written by Christopher paolini, if you haven't read them all, get off your ass and pass by a library.

chaper four! I'm guessing everybody liked Echo's name? I mean, I din't get any reviews telling me to change it so... anyways, here's your chapter:

Alex's POV, in his hab;

He got up once again, walked half asleep to the coffee machine and got a latte, then asked.

"Computer, how's Echo doing?" he paused to yawn "how is the prep for the satellite launch?"

 _Echo is growing, 88%; satellite preparation is finished, standby to launch. Also, captain, there are impressive amounts of new life forms aproaching the native's camp site._

"What the... how many?"

 _At least eigthy hundred total._

"Eigthy hundred!? how am I supposed to hold the perimeter against eigthy hundred enemies?! Also, how is the expedition coming?"

 _In response to your first question; once "Echo" is complete, you'll have chances exeeding 75%. In response to your second question, the expedition should be returning in twelve hours._

"Good, what if they attack before Echo is ready?"

 _Then the chance of the operation sucess will be 15%, the chance oy you surviving in either case is 100%, also-_

The world anthem suddenly rang from the comunication panel, the face of the president of the UKW apeared;

"Greeting space traveller" he said " we send you this message to inform you of an experimental vessel headed your way, this vessel is carrying an experimental gauss rifle, and is powered by a warp engine, we decided to try the engine and the gun at the same time, as well as some other experimental apliances, so we sent it to you; good job captain, the instructions for the rifle will be downloaded shortly. God save the queen and bless the world!"

"Now back to the problem, how in God's name am I going to pull this off?"

Murtagh's POV, flying towards the shuttle.

 _So, Saphira, let me get this straigth; A matal tube fell on the ground, a guy came out of it, kidnapped Eragon and blew half your scales off._

 _Yes, that is what happened, we will figth soon, and the Varden will need you help._

 _Then we'll try our best. said Thorn._

Nasuada's POV, an hour later in the camp;

"Lady Nasuada, the elves and dwarves have arrived" the courier said, she was discussing the next diplomatic mission with Orrin, they had decided to make Orrin the main diplomat; two elves, two dwarves, and Murtagh, who had arrived a while earlier.

"Are you sure this is a good Idea?" she asked Orrin.

"Good idea or bad idea, we need to get Eragon back"

"you're rigth, but anyways, we should consider bringing Thorn along as well"

"I agree, we could-" but the king was cut off by a second courier;

"Lady Nasuada, the hundred men say thet the beasts are taking some sort of rock with them, should they engage?"

"No, let's not waste lives on rocks, thanks for the information" she answered calmly.

"You're welcome, lady Nasuada"

"Orrin, it's time for the diplomatic mission, remember the speech"

"Yes, I do, I'll see you in a while"

As the king left the tent, Nasuada staredd at his back.

Alex's POV, in the hab;

He was relaxing on a chair when the computer made him jump.

 _Captain, another group of humans are closing in under a white flag._

"What a persistent bunch, I'm on my way!"

He got to the site a minute afterwards, the group was already waiting there, this time a big red dragon was waiting next to the company, he walked closer and saw many things; first, two of the group were very short ad carrying batleaxes ( those must be the dwarves) a pair of elves, and a man with a crown standing netx to another man.

"Hullo!" he saluted "I see you came here again, this time with another lizard and I suppose another rider?"

"I am king Orrin" the man with the crown stated, ignoring his insult "We came to negotiate the return of Eragon shadeslayer"

the elves and dwarves were with their eyes fixed on the drones by my side.

"That guy? take him if you want, I have no more use for him after all, but in exchange I'd like you to leave me alone"

"I'm sorry" the man said " but we cannot leave you here, we will take Eragon, and we'll chase you off; this is your last chance to surrender"

"Surrender?!" I yelled "I should be the one telling you that"

"Are you sure you want to risk your life on this?" He asked.

"I believe you mean if i want to risk YOUR lives on this"

"Then so be it, we will retrieve Eragon now"

"You heard that computer?"

 _Aye aye captain._ The PDA said. The group stood still, all looking at the PDA.

"Oh" Alex continued "I assume this time you'll not attack me, after all, last time it didn't wor out pretty well"

The group stood shock still as a drone came, carrying Eragon, and threw him onto the ground; he was pale and very thin, he almost looked dead. The dwarves grabbed him and started walking towards the camp, not saying a word.

"Okay, so-"

 _Captain! the 'elf' on the rigth is attempting to destroy a drone using IED._

In almost a single movement, I got out my handgun and fired, hit his forehead dead center. The elf on his side bent over to try and help his fallen comrade, he shouted something at me in the language of the IED.

"If I recall correctly" He said, reloading the handgun and aiming it at this 'king' " No one was going to attack nobody"

The dragon roared at me, but i got the second handgun and aimed it at the beast.

"Hey there! you giant lizard, don't do anything stupid"

The red dragon looked at me with fury.

"What do you want from us?" the other man, who had been quiet for the entire meeting said.

"As I said the first time we met, I am here to set up a colony"

"but why here?" the king asked.

"Because I landed here, I was expecting a nice open planet just for myself and what did I get? this!" I almost yelled while pointing at the group, the elf was looking at me with fury over his comrade's body, he stood up and lepth forwards with a dagger in his hands; the king screamed "no!" but the elf impacted my electromagnetic shield and fell back, the second he landed, I emptied a clip on him, not aiming for nothing in particular.

"STOP!" the man next to the king yelled "I will not tolerate you killing anyone else!"

"Murtagh! we are under a white flag!"

"And this guy has killed two of our allies!"

"Save it for tomorrow, now we must focus on healing Eragon from whatever this man did to him" the king said.

"Good luck with that, if you excuse me, I need to get back into my hab"

he turned around and whispered into the PDA as he waked;

"Computer, how's Echo doing?"

 _Her growth is 98%, information fully downloaded, should be ready in two minutes._

"Great, launch the satellite thet was on standby, please"

 _Aye aye captain_.

Murtagh's POV, in the Varden camp;

He sliced at the pillar once again, he wanted to cut that man to pieces! he had seen two elves die and Orrin said to not attack?! anothe hit on the pillar, and it looked like Eragon's mind was destroyed. the pillar was now cut in half.

He looked around and found the battle preparations, the dwarves sharpening their battleaxes, the elves preparing their bows, the Varden warriors thigtening their armor; and, as he had been told, the Urgals (Who were on the opposite side of the 'ship') were most likely getting ready as well. Saphira had been depressed since Eragon was brougth back, and Murtagh had been slashing at the now destroyed pillar.

Then a massive, fire propelled arrow shot from the ground and into the sky, the camp turned into a chaos, everyone looking at the sky.

Echo's POV, inside machine eigth;

She woke up to find a glass dome in front of her, it read 'complete' she started coughing, then grabbed onto a handle and opened the dome. There was a man sitting on a chair, with his eyes closed (what a gentleman, after all, she was naked) he was a handsome, tall and blonde man, and was offering her a robe, as she took it he inched closer and said softly;

"Finnaly you're awake, Echo"

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** So hope this chapter is good, sorry for offensive content and spelling/ grammar errors.

I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed this fic, I will try to keep chapters at least a thousand words long.

I'm open for suggestions.


End file.
